


Outcasts *HIATUS*

by DreamingFar



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Decisions, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bromance, Burns, Class Differences, Complicated Relationships, Cultural Differences, Double Life, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Family Issues, Friendship, Gay Parents, Gun Violence, Guns, Hacking, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Police Brutality, Polyamory, Poor Life Choices, Possible Character Death, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFar/pseuds/DreamingFar
Summary: It's not everyday your parents turn against you. Evan experienced that and he despises them.Evan has a complete group of friends that do the same things as him: murder, hacking, rebelling. They're his family, always will be.Jonathan is an ex-serial killer with his own group of friends. Ryan's a self-conscious, kind guy who's always wearing a mask, Luke's a brother to Jon and Bryce is just too nice to be with them.So what happens when these two groups meet up and get involved in some pretty messed up business? Well... Who knows?(Other listed characters will be introduced later in the chapters.)





	1. Prologue - Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just something that came to mind.
> 
> I have no idea if it's decent, it's not beta'd after all.

"Shit! After him!"

He kept running, sharp breaths coming out from his lips constantly. His friends were screaming at him through their sides of the screen attached to his wrist. His brown eyes widened at the sight of them getting closer. He wasn't about to be detained. God no. He couldn't leave his friends, his family! He just couldn't!

His trainers smacked against the pavement, the bright holograms and street signs glaring down at him, highlighting his slightly tan skin. He grabbed an alley corner with his leather-clad hand and threw himself down that path. The officers struggling to turn the corner as efficiently.

"Holy shit! Keep runnin'! They're behind ye!"

The Irish voice yelled at him as he reached the bridge. He looked down at the rushing water and bit his lip. He leaned against the metal fences and leaned over, judging how deep the water was and how far the fall could be. The sound of sirens and pants just reverberated through the streets. Dark hair slid down his face as he stood there, clinging onto the fence.

"Come on Evan. Don't be so difficult. Your parents want what's best for you."

Evan simply glanced over to the officer that was now walking over. He pushed himself flush against the fence. The officer stepped closer, to which the Canadian responded with by holding onto the fence and rearing back. His eyes held an unspoken challenge in them.

"You won't survive that fall. You and I know that."

"Try me, bitch."

"Vanoss! Don't you fucking dare-!" The quick growl from the screen never reached him properly.

With that, the Asian climbed onto the fence and let himself drop just as the officer started running. The man watched helplessly as Evan raised his hands and gave two middle fingers as he fell. The sound of rushing water hit his ears mercilessly as he got closer. Then, he tilted himself and let his feet hit the rapids first. He became completely submerged as the officer called his team. They all watched the river anxious to see the head of black hair pop out...

It never did.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's found and gets help from a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here~
> 
> It's gonna take one more chapter before the other guys come in to play!

Humming was the only sound that could be heard over the dark and muddy river, a young girl, around 17, with ombre hair walked through the barely living plant life that decorated the floor. Her hazel eyes trailed over the ground, looking for anything that had washed up from the city. Her eyes immediately stopped at a black mass on the sloped river bank.

After approaching, she realized it was a young man, around 20, who was soaked and unconscious against the pebbled bank. Her eyes widened as she turned her head quickly.

  
“Pa! Dad! There’s someone on the river bank! He’s not awake!”

  
Two men rushed over to the girl and walked over to the unconscious blackette who lay deathly still. They pulled the Asian out of the water and dragged him to a flat surface, checking if he was breathing. He was, but barely. Almost immediately after checking the dark-haired boy one of the men, a redhead with kind green eyes, lifted the boy up and pressed the small Asian against his chest.

  
They walked to their home, a small cabin in the little remaining woods left, constantly checking if the blackette was still alive. After reaching the bedroom, the redhead walked over to the bed and kindly requested the other man to move the covers. After sorting the bed out, the redhead gently placed the boy down and slid some dark strands of hair from his face.

  
“He’s so young… Healthy weight. Probably got carried downriver from the city.” The redhead spoke, a soft Irish accent accompanied his words. “Josh, he’s freezing. Help me get him out of these drenched clothes. I’ll let him wear my clothes.”

  
Josh nodded before he told the girl to leave the room. She did, albeit hesitant, and left her dads to change and care for the boy.  
It was around 3:00 AM when they finally finished caring for the boy and headed to bed.

 

* * *

 

Evan stirred with a soft groan, his brown eyes fluttered open to the sight of a young girl, around 3 years younger than him, asleep on the bedside. A bowl of cold stew was on the desk beside the bed he lay on. He shifted and pushed himself upwards, moaning in pain when sharp jolts of the agony shot up his arms and legs. His sounds made the girl stir and awake, making him look over to her. Chocolate met hazel as their gazes met.

  
Evan said nothing as she gained a small grin and pushed herself up. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sat up straight before speaking. A soft voice, tinged with a Londoner's accent, reached his ears.

  
“Thank God you’re awake! Dad was terrified.” He remained silent as she got up and looked at the bowl, a small frown on her lips. “Oh… For fuck's- I’m gonna be right back! I’ll tell Pa to heat this up for you.”

  
“Um… Okay.” Was all Evan could muster the courage to say. She smiled softly and grabbed the bowl before she walked out the room.

  
After she had left, Evan moved a bit more. He pulled the covers off of him, not recognizing the clothes that he was wearing. He assumed that her father had given him dry clothes for him. He turned his body and pressed his hands behind him, pushing himself up from the bed. He wobbled, but managed to stay upright.

  
His feet did not seem to agree with the cool wood beneath him as he walked and he was very tempted to just go back to the bed and stay there. He resisted the urge and pressed onwards, clicking the door open and walking out.

  
He didn’t even hesitate to glimpse at his wrist, relieved to see the device still on there. He mentally thanked the creators of the tech, for making the material rust-resistant and waterproof. It was still in good condition, albeit a little banged up from his ‘trip’ downriver.

  
When he reached the living space of the cabin, he noted the presences of the girl and two men. Though he was confused, he kept walking. He quietly cleared his throat, getting the attention of the brunette man with soft brown eyes.

  
“Ah! Thank God. I was worried. You were barely breathing when my little Jess found you!” The man was easy to describe, a nice and cheery guy who had a thing for patterned clothing who also has a soft Cornish accent. “Archie’s just heating up the stew for you. Please sit down.”

  
Evan gave a soft nod and walked over to a seat, placing himself down on the wooden chair and watching the group of people go about their lives.  
A redheaded man, who Evan assumed was Archie, approached and placed the bowl down. He took a chair and guided it over to himself before angling it just right and sitting down. He had a small smile on his lips as he looked at the Canadian.

  
“It’s good to see you’re up and walking. It’s been 3 weeks after all…” Archie fell silent, thanking the brunette man, who had just walked over with a spoon for the stew, with a kiss on the lips and a barely audible 'thank you, Hun' before placing the utensil in the stew and looked back at Evan. “That’s my husband, Josh. My name’s Archie and that’s our little girl, Jessica. You are…?”

  
“… Evan.” Though hesitant, he found it ideal to share his name with this family. He refused to say his last name. He had disowned the 'Fong' name as soon as he jumped off that bridge.

  
“Evan? It’s nice to meet you.” Archie smiled politely before he looked at the stew and gestured to it. “You should eat up. Get your strength back, son.”  
The Asian nodded, gratefulness accepting the food and taking a small bite. He immediately got the taste of lamb. A small hum came from him before he took a few more bites, a bit quicker than before. Josh chuckled as he walked over before he and Jessica simply sat down with their own food.  
The table remained quiet until Jessica spoke up.

  
“So… It’s not everyday you find a guy washed up on the river bank… How did you get there?”

  
“… I jumped off the South-West bridge in the city… Trying to get away from the police.” Was Evan’s response. It brought attention to him straight away.

  
“The police? You don’t seem like the kind of boy to get involved in anything regarding the forces…” Archie’s brow had raised, confusion etched in his green eyes.  
“I’ve done some… Pretty dark things in my life.”

  
“Well… We’ll leave that in the past, shall we?” Josh chimed calmly. “No matter what you did in the past, Evan, you’re not doing it now. You’re a recovering young man and we’ll take care of you.”

  
Evan gave a small nod, though his eyes had something that seemed to disagree with the statements that Josh had made. Though he looked elsewhere and kept eating. The table fell into an almost awkward silence bar the sound of cutlery against bowls.

  
Evan was aware of one thing though. His friends were looking for him and he wanted to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the chapter!
> 
> Next one is going to be on Tuesday next week~
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's found by some good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, it gets hard to come up with ideas when you're ill...

Evan wasn’t going to deny that he was really into the idea of classing Archie, Josh and Jess as family. They’d taken care of him and bought him to full health for 5 weeks, Archie had given Evan an old red and white jacket of his and Josh and Archie were more than willing to take him in as their own child since they really cared about him as well. He was really pleased to be with them.  
When he and Jessica were outside, they heard some shouting. Both of them looked up in confusion, wondering who was shouting. It didn’t sound like either of the men… Evan listened to the shouts, managing to establish an “Evan!” from someone.

  
Both of them looked in that direction and walked over. A sandy-haired, tall male was looking around almost panicked. He stopped as soon as his eyes landed on Evan. The Asian gave an almost awkward smile when the male’s expression changed from panicked, to relieved, to angry. Jessica’s brow raised as the mixed emotions ravaged the Canadian's eyes beside her.

  
“Evan you fuck! Where have you been? Scaring the shit out of all us!” The male’s words came out harsh, but there was clear care in his tone.

  
“Sorry Tyler… I didn’t mean to worry everyone.” Evan shifted slightly, his eyes holding genuine evidence of his apology.

  
Tyler frowned before he walked over to the much smaller Asian and pulled him in to a tight hug. His blue eyes snapped shut as he held onto Evan.

  
“Fucking retard…” Tyler muttered and Evan made a small hum of acknowledgement before Tyler pulled away and gently pushed Evan away before shouting. “Brian! I found him!”

  
Jessica turned her head in the direction Tyler did, seeing a male come out of the darker area of the forest. A brunette with blue eyes looked up at Tyler then his gaze trailed to Evan. The male seemed to brighten up.

  
“Holy shit! Ev you’re okay!” A soft Irish accent accompanied his voice as he walked over, careful not to fall before he pulled Evan into a hug. He held onto the Canadian’s shoulders as he pulled the slightly shorter male away from him, clear relief in his eyes.

  
“I’m fine, Brian. Jess and her family have been taking care of me.” Evan jerked his head in Jess' direction, making the boys look at her. She gave an awkward smile and wave as response.

  
“Hey…” She sounded a lot quieter. Evan couldn’t really blame her.

  
The boys said nothing, just stared at her for a while before they glanced at Evan, brows raised. Brian gained a small grin which made Evan swat at him. A chuckle came from the Irishman as he looked at Jessica.

  
“Nice to meet you! Name’s Brian, tall guy’s Tyler. We’re good friends of Ev.” There was kindness in his voice, which almost made Jessica calm down. She probably would’ve, if Tyler wasn’t almost glaring at her. She shrunk back, pretty scared of the tall male.

  
Brian glanced over to Tyler and frowned before he shoved the man in the arm. His eyes held clear disapproval of Tyler’s attitude.

  
“Nice to meet you.” Tyler’s voice wasn’t as friendly as it had been when talking to Evan and Jessica took it as insult.

  
The sandy-haired male just turned away and looked at the device on his wrist, tapping a few buttons and getting the screen up. His fingers easily worked their way around the hologram, sliding things over left, right and center before he bought up a contact. There was a name on the screen, but it wasn’t visible for long as Tyler turned his body so that Jessica couldn’t see what he was doing.

  
“Hey, Moo.” That seemed to grab the attention of the Irishman, who looked over straight away.

  
“Hey…” The voice on the other side of the screen, 'Moo', seemed to be rather crestfallen. “You got any good news this time? Everyone else is just giving me bad news.”  
“If we said we’ve found Evan, how would you react?” Brian inquired, making Moo shift and look at them.

  
“I’d be hoping that you’re being honest or I’d whoop your fucking asses for lying.”

  
“Well, we found him, so no ass-whooping today Moo.”

  
Evan was pulled over by Brian, who exaggerated a gesture to Moo. The previously upset male brightened immediately and it looked like he would’ve hugged the Asian if he could.

  
“Oh thank God! I’m glad you’re okay Ev!” Moo grinned and soon there were multiple guys on the screen, all of them either cheering or greeting or saying something to Evan, who was surprisingly calm. Jessica just raised a brow.

  
“It’s normal.” Was what Evan had mouthed to her after noticing her expression. She just nodded and looked at the screen after Evan introduced her to the guys. They all gave their own chimes of “hi”s, “hello”s and “sup”s. Some even introduced themselves to her and thanked her for looking after their “idiot owl”.

* * *

 

“All I’m saying is that since Jess and her family looked after Ev, it’s only natural we class her and her family as one of us!” Lucas, a white-haired Canadian who as quite a foul-mouth on him, had been suggesting to the guys that they allow Jess and her family to be part of the group.

  
“We know, Smii7y. But we’re also thinking that it'd be too dangerous, so her and her family should stay out of it.” John, a close friend of Lucas with blonde hair, had been constantly backing up the other’s on saying it wasn’t a good idea.

  
“Which is utter bullshit since I’m fucking 15 and you guys let me be part of the group. She’s two years older than me. If I can manage it, she can too!”  
“Lucas!” Marcel, the only dark-skinned male in the group with equally dark eyes, snapped. Lucas immediately went quiet and looked at Marcel. “You’ve grown up on the streets, just like most of us. That’s why you’re capable to survive. She’s grown up away from civilization and in peace.”

  
Lucas fell silent, but his green eyes looked straight at Evan as if pleading the other Canadian to back him up on this. Evan just sighed and shook his head.  
He didn’t want to get involved.

Though, Evan won't deny seeing Lucas so defeated made him feel horrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be set 5 years later. Just so people don't get confused, it is supposed to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everyone likes it! I will try and supply references for the boys designs for this AU!
> 
> Anyway! See you all soon.
> 
> Comments/Kudos would be awesome!
> 
> Planning to update it every week!


End file.
